


Estarei lá

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Friendship, Secret Relationship
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Estou feliz, nada mais. Tu não estás?”Sentia-se confiada em fazer-lhe essa pergunta, porque ainda antes de ser qualquer outra coisa, por Otoya ela era uma amiga, e em si mesma sabia dizer com um olhar se o rapaz fosse feliz ou não.
Relationships: Asada Aoi/Kujou Otoya





	Estarei lá

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Estarei lá**

Aoi teria gostado de rir, se a situação não lhe tivesse impedido isso.

De vez em quando, quando se encontrava naquela maneira com Otoya, parecia-lhe de ser como nas mãos duma criança.

Desde o principio a sua maneira de ser tinha-lhe parecido estranha, tão diferente do que normalmente mostrava, mas mais que se surpreender, tinha-se enamorado ainda mais dele.

Gostava, aliás, do cuidado desajeitado que o rapaz metia em fazer as coisas.

A maneira como a tocava, a maneira como devagar tentava compreender o seu corpo e as suas reações, a fazê-la sentir ao lugar certo e com o homem certo.

Sentiu-o tocá-la inicialmente em maneira delicada, e depois fazer-se mais e mais audaz, a olhá-la para a cara a e utilizar as suas expressões como guia para saber o que era certo, a compreender simplesmente pelas suas reações o que tinha de fazer depois.

Quando atingiu ao orgasmo Aoi tinha vontade de apertar-se a ele, de mantê-lo parado contra si e continuar a fazer isso para sempre, porque tão facilmente se tinha acostumado a pode-lo fazer que os anos passados tinham parecido um desperdício que queria recuperar o mais rápido possível.

Sorriu-lhe, um pouco envergonhada, quando Otoya se deitou ao seu lado, a expressão relaxada, serena.

“O que foi?” perguntou-lhe, a vê-la continuar a sorrir.

“Nada.” encolheu os ombros. “Estou feliz, nada mais. Tu não estás?”

Sentia-se confiada em fazer-lhe essa pergunta, porque ainda antes de ser qualquer outra coisa, por Otoya ela era uma amiga, e em si mesma sabia dizer com um olhar se o rapaz fosse feliz ou não.

“Claro que sim.” ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Não tenho razão para não estar feliz, não é?”

A rapariga olhou com cuidado a sua cara, virou-se e enrolou-se debaixo dos cobertores, antes de voltar a falar.

“Quando tens intenção de dizer-lhe isto?” perguntou depois em tom inocente, a compreender o que estava a pensar o maior.

Kujo não pôde evitar de praguejar, reação que a fez cair na gargalhada.

“Não é que não queira dizer-lhe, Aoi. Sabes isso. Só é que...” resfolegou, impaciente. “Tu és amiga dele também, pois não? Porque não lhe dizes tu? Aliás ultimamente parece tão ocupado que não encontrei maneira para...” interrompeu-se, a corar, quando a viu não deixar de rir.

“Otoya!” repreendeu-o, a abanar a cabeça. “És um homem crescido, pois não? Para de encontrar desculpas e diz-lhe. Não vejo o problema se Fujimaru aprende de tu e eu.”

Não durava há muito tempo, a sua relação.

Contudo, Aoi achava que nessa altura Fujimaru teria de tê-lo sabido já, especialmente porque ela não gostava muito da ideia de ter de ocultar algo por um amigo, ainda mais se tratava-se dele.

Sabia que por Otoya não estava tão simples, e ela queria só ajudá-lo a compreender que não havia nada de errado no que estavam a fazer, que Fujimaru não ia culpá-lo, que...

Que o feito que os dois deles estivessem juntos não tinha nada para poder ser comparado nem com a morte de Hide nem com a traição de Mako.

Sentou-se na cama, a cobrir-se com o lenços e a baixar-se para Otoya, a dar-lhe um beijo nos lábios.

“Nós os três sempre vamos estar lá o uno para os outros, não é?” disse-lhe, a voltar seria. “Não importa que tu e eu estamos juntos, nós sabemos que isto não cambia as coisas. E ele também vai compreender, dá-lhe um pouco de confiança.”

Otoya acenou com a cabeça, talvez não completamente convencido, mas certamente tranquilizado pelo facto que ela compreendia as suas dificuldades.

Aoi sabia que ia continuar a vacilar, mas estava disposta a esperar até que tivesse estado pronto.

Nunca iam abandonar Fujimaru a si mesmo, assim come nunca se teriam abandonado entre si, e não por alguma nova ligação que tinham descobrido entre deles, mas porque sempre tinha estado assim e assim teria continuado para sempre.

Aliás, se não tivesse estado ela a ter cuidado deles, estava certa de que nenhum deles teria chegado longe.

Por isso estava lá, em qualquer qualidade cada um dos dois a veia.

Era por isso.


End file.
